ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Tran (TV series)
Marcus Tran is a Canadian-American Children's television series originally created by Michael Mason and "Weird Al" Yankovic for Disney Channel. The show centers on a kind and intelligent boy named Marcus Tran and his friends Anneliese, Tyler, and Ashley, living in the city of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. They try to live in normal everyday life to occasionally prevent attacks from Melody Chorus – Marcus' ex-girlfriend– and her friends, so they, along with their other friends, must team up to stop Melody's plans. Michael created the title character and pitched the series to Disney Channel as a show to diversify the channel's children's programming. The channel gave the staff a large amount of creative freedom, with the writers targeting both children and adults. The series originally premiered on Disney Channel on October 28, 1994, and has been commercially successful, establishing the title character as the mascot of Gladusaurus Productions; it has spawned a successful franchise and adaptations into other media, such as comics and video games. In 1997, the series transferred to Playhouse Disney, and then to its successor Disney Junior in 2011. The series ended on December 27, 2014, with a total of 20 seasons and 440 episodes, becoming the longest-running Disney Junior show. As a result of the show's popularity, an entire film series was created, starting with 1999's Marcus Tran: The Movie, and it has received critical acclaim since then. In October 2017, Disney Junior announced that it had picked up the original series for 22 new half-hour episodes that began airing on October 26, 2018, with a total of 462 episodes aired so far. The series has been renewed for a fourteenth season, which premiered on September 21, 2019. Premise Coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Production The show was initially produced within the Disney-MGM Studios for seasons 1-6. For seasons 7-20, the series was filmed on location in Toronto to reduce costs. Music Coming soon! Broadcast Marcus Tran premiered and originally aired in the United States on the Disney Channel, October 29, 1994 – April 5, 1997. Playhouse Disney carried the series in the US on April 6, 1997 – February 13, 2011, followed by Disney Junior February 14, 2011 – present. Canadian network Family Channel broadcast Marcus Tran ''from October 29, 1994 – October 31, 1997, followed by Treehouse TV from November 1, 1997 – November 29, 2007, Playhouse Disney from November 30, 2007 – May 5, 2011, Disney Junior (WildBrain) from May 6, 2011 – September 17, 2015, and Disney Junior (Corus) December 1, 2015 – present. It also aired on Disney La Chaîne at the same time. Episodes Reception Ratings ''Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Awards and nominations Coming soon! Legacy Coming soon! Home media From 1994 to 2005, Walt Disney Home Entertainment released several VHS tapes of the series, each containing four episodes of the series. In July 2004, Disney gave Shout! Factory the right to release the series. Season 1 was released that October followed by season 2 that December and season 3 in February 2005. That same month, Shout announced that Season 4 would be released "sometime in 2006", but Shout delayed the release to an unknown date before finally releasing Season 4 in April 2008 and Season 5 in September 2008. From there on, Shout made a plan to put out two-four seasons a year. Season 6 saw a release that December, followed by Seasons 7, 8, and 9 in March, August, and October 2009. Seasons 10 through twenty were released between February 2010 to January 2015, completing the entire series. Following the DVD and Blu-ray release of Marcus Tran's Last Stand, Shout released a boxset containing all seasons of the show and a bonus disc. The set went out of print, but Shout re-released the set in October 2018 in "shelf-friendly" packaging. A Blu-ray version of this boxset was released later in the summer. Since November 12, 2019, all episodes of the series are now available on Disney+. Prior to this, the series was streaming on Hulu (which is now fully owned by Disney). Category:Television series Category:Marcus Tran